A Angel Falling
by Tamashi Shimai
Summary: Angels live on earth... but not always are they the ones we imagine with wings on their back. Sometimes they are the ones who looked battered and destroyed.. and other times they are the ones being battered and destroyed. Tsuna learns these things as he grows up remembering a different life. How will this effect the story now that he is different? DISCONTINUED! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. His life: A bad Life

**Cinnamon: hehe.. okay so... i decided to make a one-shot while I came up for more ideas...**

**Tsuna: and a depressing story was what you wanted?**

**Cinnamon: of COURSE!**

**Tsuna: you say it like I've missed something obvious...**

**Cinnamon: *deadpans* of course not...**

***Cinnamon skips to a stage that magically appears***

**Cinnamon: okay Tsuna... please put up our disclaimer!**

**Tsuna: *climbs on stage* Cinnamon does NOT own KHR nor the Picture... just the... Depressing story-line...**

**Cinnamon: if you do not like depression, thoughts of suicide, Nana-bashing, or Character death... TURN BACK NOW!**

* * *

_hhh_ = Tsuna

_'hhh'_ = Tsuna's thoughts

* * *

~Angels live on Earth. ~

~They are the ones who hide from the world.~

~They are the ones who inflict self harm on themselves.~

~Why? You ask?~

~Because these angles face pain and hardships from Earth~

~Pain and hardships we read about...~

~Joke and tease about...~

~The pain and hardships we all help cause.~

~Not many of these angels believe that they are angels~

~Because they hate themselves~

~once again you ask why?~

~because, they could be the boy who is abused at home...~

~the teen girl pregnant from rape...~

~the husband who ,lost his wife and children...~

~The kid abandoned by everybody...~

~The poor person teased for bad grades...~

~The sickly, weak, hungry, homeless~

~you or me...~

~Sometimes the angels find peace and harmony in their lives and stop the harm~

~but other times, the angel sends themselves back to heaven~

~for they never hear...~

~never feel...~

~never understand~

~they are truly perfect...~

~that they are angels...~

.

.

.

_Why do angels not exist?_

Another day passes and all _He_ can do is blankly stare at the Report card in _His _pale hands. His honey-brown eyes were dull and lifeless, but that's how they've been for years. _He_ couldn't help that _He_ was no-good.

_'I got a 0 again. Typical for the useless no-good fool I am'_

These thoughts play in _His_ mind over and over again, causing a lonely sadness to burn at her heart. But, never does _He _cry. _He_ wasn't cries in 5 years, since the day she found out the horrid truth.

_'I am unloved, unwanted. Nobody cares. They don't even cast me a second glance.'_

True to _His_ thoughts... It started 5 years ago. _His _father was always out "Doing business", and that was only to be found a lie. What _His_ father was really doing was having a affair with another lady. When _His _mother found out,She filed a divorce document and force _His_ father to sign. It was right right after the divorce that the bullies began to torture _Him_.

_He_ had been getting bad grades because of the hell going through his life. It was bad enough _He_ was always clumsy, but now _He_ is getting horrible grades. The bullies had found their target. They began call him "no-good" and "useless"

_His_ mother and siblings still cared for _Him_ though. With them, _He_ knew _He_ could live and survive through the torment. _His _mother still woke _Him_ up in the morning with the smell of bacon, pancakes, and eggs. _His_ brother Lambo, and _His_ sister I-pin still played with _Him_. These three People were enough to bring a smile to _His_ pale face.

But who knew family and friends could be your worst enemy? The one you betrayed and hurt you the most?

2 years, It had been 2 years &amp; the terror never stopped. Most of the friends that _He_ did have had turned on _Him_. The 7 people other than _His_ family who _He _could say cared for _Him,_ had left. Now, nobody but _His_ family could care.

Oh how wrong that could be.

It was one of _His_ Typical days. _He_ had just escaped the bullies from their daily terror and now thought _He_ was safe. _He_ heard that the house was quiet and quickly thought of the worst. Who wouldn't after living _His_ life?

Looking all around the house _He_ Finally found _His_ Siblings. They were patching up bruises and cuts, looking like they were trying to hide a fight.

"What happ-"

_He_ never finished _His_ sentence because, the second _His_ voice sounded within the room, I-pin and Lambo turned to him with hate and terror in their eyes.

"Don't come n-near us. Your no good. You bring bad luck to all around you. Just go away." Lambo sounded scared, like something had happened, and _He_ knew it was all _His_ fault. There was also venom in Lambo's voice. He sounded mad. Once again, _He_ knew it was _His _fault. How did he know it? Lambo typically blames everything on _Him_, but I-pin is always scolding him for his words. Now, now her eyes are filled with self-sorrow and she is silent.

Even with the stinging words that pierces through _His_ heart, not a tear comes out. _His_ eyes stay blank and lifeless, _He _pushes past the two people who out of three, were the closest to _Him_.

_'I caused this. I deserve to die. Everyone is right. I am no-good. I just bring misfortune where ever I got'_

_He _never did understand 'Love'. _He_ knew that people cared for _Him_, but love? No, that feeling never processed through _Him._

A year and a half passes by. By this point _His_ mother had become a drunk. The smoked the house down and was never caught. _He_ knew she only did that because she too could not handle life's pressures. _He_ thought _His_ mother still cared.

That's why _He_ wasn't expecting that day when _He_ came home and _His_ mother began to yell. No, _He_ wasn't expecting the hate in those words and the looks and glares sent _His_ way. And, the worst of all was when _He_ saw her raise her hand. _He_ knew what was coming after, but could help but moan in not just physical pain, but emotional.

_"Alone! Alone! You're so ALONE!"_

Alone? Was _He_ alone? This one word has rang in _His_ head many times. When _He_ was bullied, when _His_ friends left _Him_, When _His_ siblings betrayed _Him,_ And when _He_ felt the smack on _his_ cheek, _He _knew _His _mom wasn't there for _Him _anymore.

_"Ah... I must be alone, I must be born to die alone, hated."_

_He _Cried only for a second as _He_ stood alone on the edge. After the entire time why didn't _He_ just do this? why didn't _He_ jump? Oh well...

Closing _His_ eyes, _He_ slowly falls, knowing _He_ shall never cry... but only sing. And if anybody was there to see, they would have seen the pure white wings wrap around _His_ body.

_Angels do exist we just never pay attention._

_._

_._

_._

~Angels live on Earth. ~

~They are the ones who hide from the world.~

~They are the ones who inflect self harm on themselves.~

~Why? You ask?~

~Because these angles face pain and hardships from Earth~

~Pain and hardships we read about...~

~Joke and tease about...~

~The pain and hardships we all help cause.~

~Not many of these angels believe that they are angels~

~Because they hate themselves~

~once again you ask why?~

~because, they could be the boy who is abused at home...~

~the teen girl pregnant from rape...~

~the husband who ,lost his wife and children...~

~The kid abandoned by everybody...~

~The poor person teased for bad grades...~

~The sickly, weak, hungry, homeless~

~you or me...~

~Sometimes the angels find peace and harmony in their lives and stop the harm~

~but other times, the angel sends themselves back to heaven~

~for they never hear...~

~never feel...~

~never understand~

~they are truly perfect...~

~that they are angels...~

* * *

**Cinnamon: DONE!**

**Tsuna: you know that.. a lot of people may be upset right?**

**Cinnamon: I don't CARE~~~~!**

**Tsuna: I'm hiding when the mob comes...**

**Cinnamon: *grabs Tsuna* Hell~ No! You're staying right here... You know how to fight and use your HDW... *grabs items from thin air* and here is your stuff to fight with...**

**Tsuna: we don't even know how bad the mob will be...**

**Cinnamon: yea but... you must remember I've not written in my other stories for a while soooo...**

**Tsuna: I get your point...**

**Cinnamon: Okay everybody... this was only a one-shot.. don't kill me nor Tsu-chan and PLEASE don't hunt me down for not updating my other stories...BYE-BEE!**


	2. After life: A new Start

****Neko**: *Looks through a dark room for the light switch* WHERE IS IT!**

**Tsuna: *Magically turns on lights* Um it's right here!**

**Neko: Thank you.. now... I bet your wondering why we are back at the stage we (I) made Falling with Wings!**

**Tsuna: U-um yea... I was...**

****Neko**: Because.. After the Kind words and request from K1a &amp; StarburstPhoenix... I am going to write a NEW CHAPPIE!  
**

**Tsuna: Oh joy...**

****Neko**: Shaddup! okay... So here are your warnings since Tsu-chan will be doing the Disclaimers!...: Dark Story, Smart (still clumsy) Tsuna!, Suicidal Thoughts, Maybe blood, and Cussing... Tsuna...**

**Tsuna: But what about... *Kat hold grins with a warning look* OKAY! Airashi Neko Does NOT own any KHR characters or story line! Only her Plot!**

****Neko**: On with the chapter! **

* * *

**_~Previously~_**

_Tsuna was no-good' and soon found, that he was just another angel forced to live in the hell we call our world. After being abandoned my his friends and family, Tsuna jumps off a cliff in a successful suicide attempt._

* * *

_ ~Angels live on Earth. ~_  
_~They are the ones who hide from the world.~_  
_~They are the ones who inflect self harm on themselves.~_  
_~Why? You ask?~_  
_~Because these angles face pain and hardships from Earth~_  
_~Pain and hardships we read about...~_  
_~Joke and tease about...~_  
_~The pain and hardships we all help cause.~_

All he could see was a dark room. A Dark room and a Orange Light in front of him. One that looked like a small flame above him, on his forehead.

_'Is this Heaven? or Hell?' _He Thought to himself.

He tried to see more in the room but all he could tell was it was small. Small and Dark. Nobody was around him and he felt horridly cramped. To be honest he was scared.

He could not tell night from day, he could not tell seconds from minutes. Minutes from hours. He was happy to know that the room gave off a nice steady beat. He heard it all around him and it was soothing.

But it couldn't help him. Not when the memories came.

At first they were small happy ones of him and his mother playing. Some were of him father and his siblings. But after time (time he couldn't tell) the memories got worst. His mother striking him, everybody abandoning him, the hate towards him, the lost and confused feelings he felt, and the cutting.

His death was neither good nor bad. He sometimes remembered wings as he fell. Other times he remembered the sharp pain right before his death. The wind cutting at him was like a nice breeze or a horrid storm.

Every memory made him have a yelling fest a few times, made him kick and scream in others, or just sit there and cry. After what seemed like years, he got used to all of his memories but still cried. How could you not with his past? The little beat was the only thing to keep him sane at times like these.

Imagine being stuck in a dark room for month to years and then suddenly being flipped around and shoved through a small hole. One that wouldn't even fit your head, let alone the rest of your body. That's how he felt has the rest of him (crazily enough) got through and he was finally in a bright room full of 5 people.

Who were these 5 people?

He knew what and who each person was by there looks. He also could tell he was not getting another chance in his world but in another world.

His mother was laying on a bed with long brown hair holing on to his fathers hand. In the pictures he saw in the other world of his birth, Nana had given birth to him with short hair and Iemitsu wasn't there.

There was one nurse checking Nana's vitals with the doctor while another nurse carried him to a table with a blanket, baby hat, and wipes were. "And what will you name him?" the doctor ask Iemitsu and Nana. He watched them think and tether they announced him name.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Oh, that was the same name as his other self. The two names together meant Dependable.. and this time, he vowed to be the best he could be. No matter how he did it.

* * *

"Welcome to your new home Tsuna!" Iemitsu said has he and Nana walked into there house a week after Tsuna's birth.

They carried him to a room filled with rattles, stuffed toys, a crib, a place to change him, and other baby things. They settled him down and began to unpack.

"I cannot believe you are here..."

"He's so tiny!"

"Adorable!"

"I've never seen a cuter child!"

"Congrats!"

"Ah Tsunayoshi, We meet at last... It is good to finally meet the son of The Young Lion."

These were things said to and about him but the last person was the one who got his attention.

He was an old looking guy with spiky grey hair and eyes that squinted together. His eyes gave off a happy twinkle but behind that was knowledge. Powerful knowledge gained with many years of pain and hardship.

_'The Young Lion? Does he mean Otousan?'_ Tsuna wondered. The words themselves haunted him yet the man who spoke them gave him a weird calmness. Smiling he started to giggle and demanded the man to pick him up.

Let's just say he almost got what he wanted. The man had smiled back and went to pick him up when his phone rang. He picked it up and the smile was gone. He looked sad and worried now and hang up the phone.

Calling his mother and father, he gave them the news.

"There has been some... problems down at the oil factory. I am sorry miss Sawada but Iemitsu and I must leave at once." Nana only nodded and bid them goodbye. She never once saw secretive look in both men's eyes nor could tel they were lying to her face.

_'I will find out what they are hiding.'_

_~Not many of these angels believe that they are angels~_  
_~Because they hate themselves~_  
_~once again you ask why?~_  
_~because, they could be the boy who is abused at home...~_  
_~the teen girl pregnant from rape...~_  
_~the husband who ,lost his wife and children...~_  
_~The kid abandoned by everybody...~_  
_~The poor person teased for bad grades...~_  
_~The sickly, weak, hungry, homeless~_  
_~you or me...~_

* * *

Of course though. Tsuna learned that being a baby did not go by quickly just because you were already one once and you remembered it. No, the real work could only begin once he reached an age were he could begin teaching himself by books. And that was going to take a long LONG time.

Tsuna did learn a few things bye listening but that is for the next story. Lets just say... He found out part of his fathers job... but that was to serve somebody called the Ninth/Nono.

But soon, sooner than he though.. life will be turning around.

_~Some times the angels find peace and harmony in there lives and stop the harm~_  
_~but other times, the angel sends themselves back to heaven~_  
_~for they never hear...~_  
_~never feel...~_  
_~never understand~_  
_~they are truly perfect...~_  
_~that they are angels...~_

* * *

****Neko**: Okay so let me say thing.. I've been thinking long and hard ad I've some announcements... This story may take a while because Of my schooling and all the Shh whats been going on around me...****and for all my faithful followers I am going to be posting my story soon. By tonight or tomorrow, so keep a eye out!**

**Tsuna: That's sad...**

****Neko**: I know... Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! The more of these I see.. The more I may Write and the fact thee could be guess star *whispers to Tsuna who it could be***

**Tsuna: Whaaaat?!**

****Neko**: Shut up! Don't say it! **

**Tsuna: FINE! gezz.. at least your done.. though this chapter is short...**

****Neko**: yes yes it is but hey... a girl needs some time to thing.. but just to let yu know.. next chapter will be with the song...*whispers***

**Tsuna: ooo.. well if more people review, favorite and follow.. the better chance for these things to happen.**

****Neko**: yus..*turns to audience* Bye-Bee!**

***curtains close***


	3. Life Story: All in One

**Neko: I CAN'T FIND IT!**

**Tsuna: umm... For what Neko-chan?**

**Neko: The stage building! We are going to staring our guest tonight and we CANNOT be late!**

**Tsuna: W-w-we've past it 3 times... I was so scared by the crazed look in you eyes and your reckless driving that I didn't want to ask..**

**Neko: *blushes* O-oh... Just point it out please... *makes a big U-Turn***

**Tsuna: Are you even the right age to be driving?**

**Neko: Um... Tsuna-kun... *giggles* ... I am the same age as you...**

**Tsuna: WHAAAT?!**

**Neko: YUP! Oh I see the building... *Drives up to the 3 start hotel... Runs inside and see's the guest star.* Follow me guys!**

***We all run to the stage... sets it up***

**Tsuna: o-okay.. Our guest start is... R-Reborn!**

**Reborn: *hops on Neko's lap* Dame-Tsuna! A Mafia Boss does NOT stutter. Hello Neko-Chan**

**Neko: Hi Reborn-san. can you do he honers after my warnings?**

**Reborn: Sure**

**Neko: Violet, Suicidal Thoughts, Smart!Tsuna! and a lot of Cussing**

**Reborn: Airashi Neko does not own KHR... only wishes and dreams to be in it. Neko also does not own "Demons" by Imagine Dragons *smirks as neko blushes***

**Neko: O-o-on with T-t-the STORY!**

* * *

_**~Previously~**_

_Tsuna finds himself reborn into a parallel world even though he was suppose to be dead. No longer wanting to be the 'no-good' person he was in his painful past, Tsuna vows to be a better person, and to find out why his fathers job but find out tat it will take awhile before e can do much.  
_

* * *

_**~5 years later~**_

_When the days are cold, And the cards all fold,  
And the Saints we see are all made of gold.  
When your dreams all fail, and the ones we hail.  
Are the worst of all, And your bloods run stale._

Tsuna had been playing the part of the perfect son since the day he was reborn. He never talked back to his mother, helped clean around the house, and rarely complained about anything. People thought Nana would have nothing to worry about but that was wrong. Tsuna was _to good._ He was only bad one way.

The way that would break Nana's heart over and over again.

Whenever something reminded Tsuna of his old past or scared him a lot, he would start screaming, crying, and would hide in a locked dark room. He would refuse to let his mother see him for hours and only came out once he was hungry. Even then he wouldn't let himself be touched by anybody until the next day... and that's if he didn't have a nightmare and wake up to a panic attack.

Nana had once asked Tsuna's doctor what she should do and if he knew what was wrong. The doctor only sighed, telling Nana that Tsuna's case was beyond what he knew. Nana soon accepted that this was just a part of Tsuna was. She even had made one of the guest rooms Tsuna's Panic room.

**(A.N: No, Nana does not know about Tsuna being from another world, She id just accepting that Tsuna has panic-attacks. Nothing more, nothing less)**

To Say Tsuna was grateful for his new-ish mother would be a understatement. That's why Tsuna worked his hardest to become smart and learn what his father did for a living. He read dictionaries that taught him Italian and French, found a way to hack into his fathers phone calls, and found the name of the company his dad works for.

Never did he expect that 'company' to come up as a mafia famiglia. Nor did he expect to find our his dad was the External Adviser for the TOP mafia family. But the thing that surprised him the most was that he was one of (though the weakest) candidate to be the boos of the Vongola Famiglia, and all because his father was a direct decedent of the Vongola Primo, Giotto.

That's why Tsuna ended up hating his father. Because he was keeping this secret from them the whole time. He left them constantly to play mafia and kill people. He put them in _Danger _everyday they were alive. Tsuna hated Iemistu with a loathing passion.

* * *

**_~ School~_**

_I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you._  
_But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide._  
_No matter what we breed, We still are made of greed._  
_This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come._

The day Tsuna Started school was the day Tsuna was afraid of the most. He didn't want a repeat of what happened in his old life. Poor Nana had to lock his Panic room and deal with him kicking and screaming during a panic attack before he finally agreed to go.

Tsuna didn't expect what happened at school. The teacher (Mrs. Natalie) had everybody stand when there number on the desk came up. Once it was Tsuna's turn he turned to the class and smiled nervously and introduced himself like the others.

"Hi! M-my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi b-but you can call me Tsuna! I-i-I like French a-and Italian. I h-hope we can all be friends!" He said softly and shyly.

Just like that he melted the hearts of everybody in the room. The popular kids named Kyoko and Takeshi soon invited him to sit with them and they all became friends.

They sat at lunch together, played together, and started there life growing up together. Tsuna found that going to this worlds school was not going to hurt him, but that doesn't mean memories will not return.

Tsuna had seemed to be doing fine not having any panic attacks at school nor around his friends but all habits are made to be broke and Tsuna's was the next to go.

Years passed and they were now 7 years old, and all three were the school idols. The teachers loved Tsuna for his accepting, forgiving and smart nature. The kids loved Takeshi for his athletic and happy nature. Kyoko was the sweet and cute one the boys loved and was jealous of Tsuna and Takeshi over. Together they were the best of friends, so it was only natural that after Tsuna had been to both of the others houses many times, they would want to spend the night at his.

* * *

_**~Home~**_

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes.  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.  
Don't get to close, it's dark inside.  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide._

Tsuna should have listened to his gut when it told him to say 'no' when they asked to come over. But Tsuna didn't and the night the three would remember started.

Nana had welcomed them in with open arms and offered to make snacks. Tsuna nodded quietly and showed the way up to his room. Nana was happy to see the slight smile on her sons face ever since these to came to his life, the nightmares was still a problem. They constantly were there and once in a while got worst.

This scared her.

She wasn't sure what to do about it and wondered what her sons friends would think about him if he had a bad one tonight. What would they think about his panic attacks? How would they feel about him once they saw the smart, silent, and dependable Tsuna they know break down like shattering glass?

She didn't want to find out &amp; sadly Tsuna had the same thoughts. and this was making him worry. He put a small smile on his face and talked like he was enjoying himself, but he really wasn't

Home was his safe haven. The place were he could shatter and know his mother was there to help him get fixed, not help break him. Now that there were new people on the save territory, it made him feel more self-conscious.

"Tsuna, earth to Tsuna!" Takeshi's call made Tsuna jump and look at the worried faces of Kyoko and Takeshi.

"We've asked you what you thought about the people who cliff dive at Namimori Beach 3 times. Are you okay?" Kyoko asked concerned. Tsuna's eye grew wide and he went to answer and apologize when a sudden memory from his death, no, his Suicide hit him like a bullet.

_He Cried only for a second as He stood alone on the edge. After the entire time why didn't He just do this? why didn't He jump? Oh well..._

_Closing His eyes, He slowly falls, knowing He shall never cry... but only sing. And if anybody was there to see, they would have seen the pure white wings wrap around His body._

"_AHHHHHHHHHH!"_ He screamed while covering his ears and curling up in a ball. Tears ran down his face as he kept screaming.

Once he got out of shock, Takeshi moved to Tsuna and tried pulling his hand from his head because they had been digging so hard into Tsuna's head they drew blood. That once bit of contact made Tsuna lash out and punch Takeshi away from him.

Nana came into the room just in time to see Tsuna punch Takeshi away and Kyoko start crying. Nana gasped at seeing her son at his worst and Help Takeshi and Kyoko out of the room. She told them firmly to sit on the couch and then she entered the room.

They could hear as they walked into the living room Tsuna's agonizing yells and then a few thumping. Soon there was scrapping, a final yell, a thump and then a door slam.

A minute after that Nana entered the living room where the two kids waited looking like scared babies. Nana smiled sadly and sad while sitting near them.

Kyoko latched onto Nana and cried for a good ten minutes before calming down and looking at Nana for answers alongside Takeshi.

"Sorry you had to see that." Nana started off. "Tsuna seems to have this type of panic disorder where he freaks out once in a while and has horrid dreams. I don't know what made it happen but it has been happening since he was 3 days old.

"Small things like a knife, me crying, him getting a bad grade, or people mad or disappointed in him will set him off. Any mentions of suicide or something that could remind him of it turn him into the mess you saw right now. I am so sorry you two. You must think bad of my baby boy now." Nana said near tears about her son.

Takeshi and Kyoko didn't know what to think. There best friend had been handling this pain and hardship while they didn't know. It made them mad to have never noticed or known before. It made them promise to do everything they could so her wouldn't end up like that again.

Nana saw through their eyes the determination and smile in relief. They weren't going to leave him. And that was good.

* * *

**_~Vongola~_**

_When the curtain call is the last of all.  
When the lights fade out all the sinners crawl.  
So they dug your grave and the masquerade  
Will come crawling out in the mess you've made._

Iemistu was proud of his family. He had a beautiful loving wife and a wonderful, smart, and cute son. Sure Tsuna had his 'issues', but that was nothing in Iemistu's eyes. It was just another thing that added onto Tsuna's quality.

He constantly bragged about his son and wife to the other members and cried about not seeing them. He talked about how Tsuna was clumsy at times and how Tsuna was shy around his papa so he avoided him.

The others knew it may have something to do with him not being there but Iemistu just saw it that Tsuna was shy.

Another thing Iemistu knew, though he only told the ninth, was that Tsuna has pure Sky Flames. It was only because he himself was a direct descendant of Vongola Primo, but it still worried him.

Nono told him not to worry. That even though Tsunayoshi was on the candidates list, he was the weakest and would only be picked if the other 4 were not able to perform the task at hand.

Iemistu still had a nagging suspicion that it wasn't going to be okay. Little did he know, he was right.

When Tsuna turned 6 years old the cradle incident happened and Nono had to seal his adopted son Xanxus. The year Tsuna turned 8 years old, Iemistu couldn't go home for Tsuna's birthday party because Nono's son Enrico was killed.

Next came 2 years later when the next-in-line son Massimo was drowned. This was tragic and left Vongola with Tsuna and the last son Federico.

This made Iemistu worry and request to visit Nana and Tsuna. Nono accepted on account of wanting to come and see Tsunayoshi for himself.

Lets just say, Nono ended up chuckling at Iemistu's behavior as he pouted because Tsuna refused to go near him even at 10 years old and chose Nono. (or as Tsuna calls him, 'Grandpa')

Nono had ended up sealing off Tsuna's flames unless they were truly needed. This calmed Iemistu's nerves but not enough. He still watched from the sidelines as Tsuna grew up with his friends and mother.

He only got to see him grow through photos and hear about his accomplishments over the phone. Never once did he get a proper talk with his son and this helped ruin their relationship.

Iemistu thought that everything would be fine. That was until Frederico's bones showed up. Iemistu's world crashed at the death report and cried for 2 weeks straight.

It was horrible for Iemistu to know his precious son was going to be showed into the world of the Mafia without being fully born into it. Not only that, but Tsuna was going to have to LEAD the TOP FAMIGLIA of the mafia.

Iemistu begged and pleaded Nono to find somebody else but both of them knew that even Xanxus could not take the place as the successor. He had no true Vongola Blood in him.

Nono did agree to let Tsunayoshi live a 3 more years of solitude, but once he was 14, Reborn would train him to be the next boss.

"Yes, Nono" Iemistu answered before bowing and leaving the office to cry somewhere.

* * *

_**~Tsunayoshi: age 11~ **_

_Don't wanna let you down but I am hell bound.  
__Though this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth.  
__No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed.  
__This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come._

It had to be the unluckiest day of Tsuna's 2nd life for him to be like this. Tsuna was being chased by the infamous Hibari, the demon prefect who had his name up since he was 9 years old.

Tsuna didn't even know what he had done. He had been talking to Takeshi when they ran into Kyoko and she told Tsuna to run for Student Body President. Takeshi agreed and so Tsuna agreed. They had went to Hibari to ask for a card to run an he started to chase after Tsuna with his tonfas.

Hibari was commissioned as the 'watch-dog' of sorts to make sure nobody messed with the voting. Hibari wasn't happy as being called a watch-dog and being forced to watch the votes instead of biting herbivores. So, when Tsuna and the others arrived to put in his admission form, Hibari decided that this herbivore would be enough to get his blood-lust settled until his next victim arrived.

That was why at this moment Tsuna was being chased.

"H-h-Hibari-san! I've d-done nothing!" Tsuna cried out as he gracefully leaped over a fence, and kept running. Hibari's eyebrows barely raised a millimeter but they still did at the fact that this herbivore had stamina and grace to be ahead of him.

After 5 more minutes of the chase Hibari had finally caught up to Tsuna and had him pinned against the wall. Tsuna knew what was going to happen next and closed his eyes to prepare for the oncoming pain.

But, it never happened.

Slowly opening his eyes Tsuna saw Hibari's steel blue ones staring at him. Soon Hibari (ungracefully) dropped Tsuna and smirked at Tsuna's bewildered expression.

"Herbivore, no... Omnivore, How can you keep such grace and stamina?" Hibari asked Tsuna. Tsuna didn't know what was going on. One minute he's being chased, the next about to be beaten, and now he's being called an Omnivore by THE demon prefect, Hibari.

Why can't life just go as planned and him be at home helping his mother cook dinner, Maybe even reading his language dictionary if she decides for take-out? Not answering Hibari's question.

...

Wait... He was answering Hibari's question?

He WAS answering Hibari's question!

"...and I've not been in any illegal activity and whatnot... please Hibari-san! Don't hurt me!" Tsuna fond himself acting like he would in his old world and that worried him.

_Why_ couldn't he just let go of his past? _Why_ was he like this? _Why Why Why?!_

Soon Hibiri found himself watching Tsuna curling in a ball and start hyperventilating while sobbing. Hibari was getting really annoyed at the sound and scene so he took out his tonfas and prepared to strike. He got 3 inches away when a Katana stopped his blow.

When he looked to see who was holding the weapon, he saw it was the baseball boy who was with the omnivore. Alongside him was the sister of the boxing loudmouth who was currently injecting a needle with honey colored fluids into the omnivores arm.

"What are you two herbivores doing here?" He asked. Hibari actually had many questions but this one was the one he absolutely wanted to know first.

"Well Hibari-san," Takeshi started," Kyoko and I would have been here sooner but you and Tsuna are way faster than us. We are _always_ by Tsuna's side to protect him from himself and _whomever tries to hurt him_. Tsuna can't fight for himself and has... issues within himself. I understand _you_ Hibari can fight, and you are respected... but _stay away_ from Tsuna.

"He is our friend. You've just witnessed him in one of his weakest moments. If he tells us you caused it, we will train night and day until we can make you pay." Takeshi said, the smile gone from his face. Now all he wore was a look of complete seriousness.

"Takeshi, I gave Tsuna his calming medicine and now he's asleep. Do you think we should take him back to his mom?" Kyoko popped in. Both males turned and saw that what she said was true. Tsuna had cuddled up to Kyoko with his head on her lap. His cheeks were red from crying and he sniffled the same moment they turned.

Hibari steel heart melted at that moment. Nobody knew he had a soft spot for small and adorable things, and Tsuna was counted as one of them.

Hibari walked over to Tsuna and Kyoko, and putting his tonfas away, he bent down and picked Tsuna up. Tsuna never once awoke the walk home while he was on Hibari's back, and never once did the other two question why Hibari acted like this.

They accepted it, just like when a week later when Tsuna told them he and Hibari would be training together. Tsuna was happy, so they were happy. (especially Hibari when Tsuna gave him new Tonfas.)

* * *

_**~ Big Brother ~**_

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes.  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.  
Don't get to close, it's dark inside.  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide._

Ryohie thought it was well over time to meet the boys his little sister had been hanging out with, but never did he think that he would meet the leader (in his mind) of the group so soon.

Kyoko had been going off about 'Tsuna this' and 'Tsuna that'... And he finally decided to just ask her about it.

"Kyoko! What is EXTREMELY wrong with your FRIEND TSUNA?!" He half asked half yelled. Kyoko stopped mid-rant to look at her brother in surprise. Once she recovered from her momentary shock, she smiled sadly and said...

"He's sick again onii-san. Poor Tsuna, his mom had to leave for the week for something important and now he's gotten sick again. Oh why did it have to be now? We've all took turns caring for him but I have to help Hana with our school project... What shall I do? It's my turn and the others are busy!" Kyoko cried in dismay.

"Why don't I EXTREMELY take care of SAWADA?!" Ryohie asked. Kyoko thought about it then smiled and nodded. It would be good for Onii-san to do something that required being careful and quiet.

After explaining the importance of this and how he truly needs to be quiet and not startle Tsuna, she have him a list of foods, medicine, and instructions to Tsuna's house.

"Don't forget Onii-san. Please don't forget. Goodbye." Kyoko left to Hana's house and Ryohie left to Tsuna's.

When he arrived he quietly entered and was about to yell for Sawada when he heard coughing and remembered Kyko's words.

_"He gets scared easily when he is weak __or sick and somebody new is around him. He can't stand loud noises and could end up crying. Don't make him cry. That's that worst thing I've ever seen."_

Ryohie followed the sound to what he supposed was Tsuna's room upstairs and knocked on the door.

"_Kyoko? Is that you?"_ A Raspy voice came from inside. Ryohie slowly opened that door and popped his head inside.

Inside was a small boy who he knew as the Student Counsel President. The boy was actually a grade younger than him and didn't have a true student counsel yet. He just used the old ones.

_''I am waiting until I've found the right people to join me. I've already have a few, but won't be appointing anyone until I have them all.''_

That's what he remembered Tsuna said during the last assembly. He looked so proud and strong. He looked dependable. Ryohie wouldn't have believed that by and the weak and pitiful looking one were the same if he wasn't told.

Tsuna on the other hand was positive on who he was looking at. He was Ryohie Sasagawa. He was Kyoko' brother and one of the main people Hibari muttered about during paperwork, and by the muttering, Tsuna could tell he hated Ryohie with a loathing passion.

They both Just stared at each other until Ryohie decided to enter the room. He placed the medicine down and looked at Tsuna who was now cowering away from the medicine.

"Come on Sawada! You must take your medicine!" Ryohie coxed as he took out 2 pills of one bottle, a gummy vitamin, water, and pour a spoon full medicine into a medicine cup.

_"No!"_ Tsuna cried out with a horse voice while shaking his head. He hate his medicine. It tasted horrid and he thought that one day the little pills would somehow end up stuck in his throat and he would die. He didn't want to die in fear of not getting another chance.

Ryohie didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he thought of. The one thing that made a 5 year old Kyoko take her medicine. He tickled Tsuna into saying he would take the medicine.

Soon Tsuna felt liquid enter his gasping mouth and was forced to swallow in hope for air. Once he did swallow, Ryohie grinned and stepped away from Tsuna. Tsuna could only glare.

Ryohie helped watch Tsuna for the rest of the day and found a small rhythm. Watch T.V, Cook soup, feed Tsuna, Play a game till Tsuna is sleepy, go down stairs, watch T.V, repeat.

Once it was around 8:30, Ryohie went to check on Tsuna. When he opened the door Tsuna was reading something in Italian. Tsuna looked up and smiled.

"Hello Ryohie-sempei. Is it dinner-time?" Tsuna asked with his head tilted sideways, cheeks flushed, and eyes droopy. He looked absolutely adorable and helped Ryohie come to once simple decision...

"Call me Onii-san." He stated, Tsuna nodded and went back to his book with no complaint.

* * *

**_~Everything Fitting Into Place~_**

_They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate.  
It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go.  
Your eyes they shine so bright, I wanna save that light.  
I can't escape this now, Unless you show me how._

"Omnivore, you are attracting to much attention." Hibari stated one day when they were doing their daily training. Tsuna looked up from his stretching to look Hibari in the eye.

"What do you mean Hibari-san?" he asked full of curiosity. If he was bothering Hibari, he wanted to know how he could fix it. A angry Hibari is a absolutely terrifying Hibari.

"Hn" Hibari answered before looking away. This irked Tsuna but he knew to keep a level head around Hibari. It made it easier to get answers without to much pain.

"Hibari-san, I cannot fix the problem if you don't tell me what I am doing wrong. If I don't know what I am doing wrong, I could also keep doing it without knowing." This caught Hibari's attention and made him turn back. Did the smart Omnivore really not catch what he was doing?

"Omnivore, you are not only president of the school, but you are the smartest person in Namimori. You are friends with school idols who are also high in some spot of academics and you are on par with me on fighting. You and I both know your father is in the Mafia and in a higher up on the biggest family. Must I keep going?" Hibari stated while looking at Tsuna with a up-most boredom.

Tsuna sighed in exhaustion. At least he got his answers, but what should he do about it? It wasn't like he could literally dumb-it-down without loosing his position on the Counsel. He didn't want to lose his friends, they seemed to be the one thing helping him (his soul) become peaceful about his past. They knew what he could and couldn't handle. They took care of him, and were kind. They were his family of a sort.

Tsuna pondered on this the rest of the day and when he got home, decided to ask one of his online buddies. They had met about a year ago and now talked on a daily basis.

Mezame: I need Help.

Bombardiere: With what Mezame-sama?

Mezame: Ga! You don't have to call me that, you know this, right? Haven't I told you to just call me Mezame?

Bombardire: Yes Mezame-sama, but since you talked me out of suicide, I owe you my life. Now... Why do you need help? Is that bastard trying to blame you for distruction of property?

Mezame: Ahh... Your still going on about that. I just felt like I should tell you in case you were on that it was no use. I've had experience with somebody wanting to die... It wasn't pretty. Anyways. I need a way to not draw so much attention to myself...

Tsuna repeated what Hibari told him and eagerly awaited Bombardiere's reply. Not only did Tsuna help him from suicide, but they both found out they were somehow connected to the mafia.

Bombardiere offered Tsuna many hints on when a Famiglia would be coming to Japan, so Tsuna could tell Hibari of course. After a minute or two, Tsuna finally got a reply.

Bombardire: Hm.. You do know the password to you schools document, accounts, and website... correct?

Mezame: Yes... The Student Counsel President gets that privilege... but why should it matter?

Bombardire: You can use it to change your grades. You can get your grade report that is accurate and give it to your mother, and then change it so when you give it to your father he dials down on how smart you are, and so when your grades are checked, it looks like your (no offense) stupid.

Mezame: Ah... That sounds perfect! Thanks!

Bombardire: N-no Problem.

Tsuna signed out with a huge smile on his face. It was time to get started on his 'Grades'. Everything seemed to be falling in place.

* * *

_**~ Backfire ~**_

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes.  
It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide.  
Don't get to close, It's dark inside.  
It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide..._

"Nono, I'm getting worried." Iemistu stated once day. Tsuna's grades had been rapidly dropping from a 100 now to barely passing his grades. This wasn't good considering there was only 10 days till Tsuna's boss training started and he found out the truth.

Nono looked at Iemistu and sighed. He too had seen Tsunayoshi's grade reports, and they were not looking well. He used to enjoy hearing the pride in Iemistu's voice when he talked about Tsuna, but now, there was worry.

"Iemistu, there is only ten days left, call your wife and ask about your sons progress. Maybe she can help you calm your worries. I promise you, Reborn is more than capable with your son. Look at Dino, the new Chiavorone Don. I've hear many good reports from Reborn about him and we all knew him to be clumsy." Timoteo stated reassuringly.

Iemistu sighed. He knew there was nothing now he could do even if he wanted to. He nodded at Nono and gave his thanks before going to his office in the CEDEF building. He sat down in his leather chair and picked up the phone before dialing his wife's phone.

_"Hello? Sawada Nana speaking."_ He smiled before answering his wife. It was nice to hear her voice once in a while. He really missed being with her.

"Nana! Hey! I... I need to talk to you about Tsuna." He told her. This wasn't his idea of starting a conversation with your wife, mainly if you've not seen her in three years.

_"What's wrong dear? Did Tsuna do something bad?"_ He heard worry in her voice. He really hatted doing this, but he needed to know. What was making his only child decrease in his academics. It was worrying because from what he heard from his wife, Tsuna loved school.

"Um, yes something is. I've been worrying about Tsuna's grades. Didn't you say he loves school?" He asked. He heard Nana sigh and do what sounded like a cough or a stifled laugh.

_"Ah, his grades. Our Tsuna is so busy with his friends these days. It's nice to see him bee happy with something other than being perfect. You know?"_ In truth, that wasn't the reason Nana was not worried over Tsuna. He had told her that he didn't want his father always talking about him to all of his coworkers. It was to embarrassing.

Tsuna had told her he was going to send false reports to his dad, still passing, but enough to getting the attention to stop. She honestly agreed. She had gotten more calls by Iemistu's co-workers as Tsuna has earned rewards. She had him promise to honestly keep up his grades and he did.

"Ah, well... My boss advised me to get Tsuna a tutor, so I called one and he said he should be free in about 10 days. He actually ended up being one of the people I studied with in college so I am not worried. His only fee is a place to stay and food. Isn't that great?" He asked with some joy.

_"Honey.. I don't know. You know how Tsuna is around new people."_ He heard her pause for a minute and was about to speak when he heard her start speaking. _"Fine, since he is somebody you know. But don't expect me to keep him here if Tsuna can't handle him."_

Iemistu agreed to her terms and let her go. At least he could rest in some peace.

"Tsuna... Your dad got you a tutor." Nana announced at dinner. Tsuna looked up at his mother in confusion.

"Why Okaa-san?" He asked once he had swallowed his rice. They both knew he didn't need one, and Tsuna knew that anything from Iemistu was a bad idea.

"He-he Tsuna, that is the part where you messed up. The whole 'fake being stupid' made him concerned." She stated calmly. Tsuna just stared at his mother before shaking his head.

"Why didn't you protest?" He asked quietly. "I don't know this person and I don't want our money being spend worthlessly on something I don't need." He continued.

"Well," Nana started off softly,"Your father said he knew the person, I mean they used to go to the same college, and that we didn't need to pay. We um.. would need to offer a place to stay and meals." She said the last sentence quietly, as if it wasn't true.

Tsuna could feel his heart pound in his chest. No doubt it was a Mafioso like his father. That was the part he hated most. Couldn't his father just leave him alone? No, because It would hurt his mother...

Tsuna could feel his lungs tighten with pain the more he thought about it, a Mafioso in his house, most likely drawing attention to them, trying to tech him things he already know, stopping his daily schedule, eating with them for meals, and most likely staying for a while.

This scared Tsuna. He liked his life as it was. It reminded him nothing of... death, his other life, didn't make him feel like he wasn't suppose to be there. Now it was going to be different. He didn't know how much or if the guy was even going to pretend he wasn't in the Mafia.. But one thing was for certain. Tsuna hatted it.

On the outside, Nana could see Tsuna having a debate about this all and was about to offer taking it back when Tsuna seemed to calm almost instantly and smile.

"Okay mom, lets see how long I can keep up my act!" Tsuna cheered. Never did he think that it was soon that the 'tutor' was coming.

* * *

**Neko: Done! The that I kept puttig at different places were mini time skips so the story didn't just keep boring on...So Reborn-san, Tsuna-kun.. What did you think? I cannot believe I got this done! I can seriously feel the tension letting go... Though I've got good reasons behind it taking so long!**

**Reborn: Then tell us Neko-chan, what took almost a full week to do this?**

**Neko: Um, well... First thing is that I have school, the Second thing is how long it is! I mean we got up to 5,618 words, not counting our little 'talks'! The Third reason is that I've been feeling sick and found out by the doctor that I caught whats been going around.**

**Tsuna: Wow... sorry about you being sick...That's the longest chapter you have ever wrote! I thought is was Way better than the second chapter.. and maybe better then the first.**

**Neko: Really? Thanks! The second chapter did suck horribly. But I was running out of Ideas and.. and.. GRRR!**

***Tsuna jumps in his set***

**Reborn: Anyways Neko-chan, when do you think you will start the next chapter?**

**Neko: Once I feel better, and come up with ideas. I am serious.. *looks at crowd* when you people review, you make me so happy and make me inspired to write more! I am also looking for questions in your reviews or PM's so I can make a Q&amp;A chapter for those who need it, also if you guys have some Ideas for the next chapter, PM me or review it!**

**Tsuna: And... And Don't tell people who do give out Ideas that there Idea is bad. That's plain mean and Airashi Neko won't accept it!**

**Neko: Well Said Tsuna. Reborn, should you or Tsuna do the honors?**

**Reborn: I will since I won't be starring next chapter (somebody else will) I'll do it. Please Review, Follow &amp; Favorite the story and Follow and Favorite Airashi Neko.**

**Neko: Thanks.. kay, until next time! Bye-Bee!**

***Curtain closes and lights turn off. Neko trips and yells out in fake agony***


	4. Lifes Lie: A confusing Start

**Neko: *looks around stage before smiling to audience.* Hello again!****** Yup! I'm Back!** Sorry I've been gone. Starr Test was a pain. Hopefulyy, once school ends, I'll publish more. I'm glad to be here again! So you don't get confused, this is 8 days after Tsuna found out, since he found out 2 days after Nana did. I don't know where Tsuna is but hopefully he should be here once the chapter is finished! **

***Somebody wails in the background 'Juudiame'***

**Neko: I bet you can guess who our next guest star is by his noise! Yup it's the loyal hound dog... Gokudera-kun! **

***Gokudera walk out looking like a kicked puppy***

**Gokudera: Hello Neko-san. Are you sure you do not know where Juudiame is?**

**Neko: Sorry, nope! But I do have to say I honor you loyalty to my Tsuna-kun! It's so cute!... Anyways, since Tsuna is not here, care to help me with the warnings? Or would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Gokudera: Y-Your Tsuna-kun?! What? Oh, never mind, Is the Starr Test the only reason you've been gone? I thought Juudiame said you finnished it a half a month ago?**

**Neko: No. I've been brain-storming for my DGM ( Man) story and have been going between this one ad that , sadly, I've gotten sick again... To those who don't know, I am very sickly and get sick on and off. Thank Karma that I am feeling slightly better. I don't enjoy being sick. And if I keep getting sick, I can't go to my 8th grade prom.  
**

**Gokudera: O-oh...I'll do the disclaimer. Airashi Neko doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn's story-line nor characters, just her own imagination.*Shutters* And It is a scary one once your on her bad side.  
**

**Neko: Thank you! I warn you all this right now... There will be Suicidal Thoughts, Smart!Tsuna, Cussing, some Violence latter on, and Crazyness in a bottle. Don't Read if you Don't like! also,to let you all know...**

_"Phone calls or distant speaking"  
'Thoughts of characters'  
_"He-he, you can guess who is talking to Tsuna in his dreams."  
_Previously in other chapters  
_'Tsuna in dream world'  
_Dream world_  
"Talking to somebody"  
Real world

* * *

**_~Previously~_  
**

_Life passes by in what seems to be a blink of a eye. Now old enough to make a difference, Tsuna becomes a stronger, smarter, and more dependable person for himself, his mother, and his friends.  
Yup, Tsuna gains the loyalty and trust of many people whom he can call friends. Now at age 13-14, Tsuna's plan to fake his stupidity backfires from him father ad now, a home-tutor is coming to ruin is life/ help him._

* * *

_**~The Next**** Day~**  
_

"Okaasan! I'm leaving early today, there is a student counsel meeting today!" Tsuna called out, already slipping on is shoes after trying to rush down the stairs. It was 5:47 and the meeting was suppose to start at 6:15.

"Oh! Tsu-chan! Wait, your Tutor just called in. He will be here in five minutes. Come help me in the kitchen" Tsuna heard his mother call out.

Sighing he slipped of his shoes and placed his backpack down. He pulled out a orange touch screen I-phone wile walking to the kitchen and pressed the 18th Caller ID on his contacts.

_"What is it Omnivore?"_ The irritated voice of Hibari rang carried trough the speakers. Tsuna flinched mentally, remembering Hibari usually slept on the roof until 6:00, when the first batch of students usually arrived. This meant he had woken up Hibari... Again.

"Um, Kyoya, I need a small favor..." Tsuna spoke softly, trying not to show the fact that even after many years of being with the prefect, he was still scared shit-less when said prefect was irritated.

_"I don't like repeating myself, what is it?"_ From the tone Hibari was using, Tsuna figured he was right, he had woke up Hibari. He mused about this while he followed his mothers instructions and grabbed the plates, bowls and silverware needed to today's breakfast.

""Ah, Reborn is coming today, precisely 2.34 minutes and I need the student council to know that my days of public work is over for a while. Tell them I am sorry about the meeting and once I can, I will give them a video-call meeting. Also, could you let them know to send out the call during school for everybody to call me... call me..." Tsuna couldn't finish the sentence by saying the hatted name.

_"Dame-Tsuna...Are you sure you want them to call you that?" _Tsuna sighed. _'Leave it to him to figure out what I can't say...'_

"...Yes, If you could do that, I'll spar with you when Reborn is reporting in with Nono." At this point, Tsuna was setting the table for 3 people, instead of it's usual six, since he told all his friends to stay away today due to a guest.

_"Hn, just be prepared to be bitten to death." _Once Tsuna heard the line cut off, he smiled and turn to the door as the bell went off. Time to start his act.

"Commi-GAA!" He yelled as he 'tripped' on something. He could hear his mother try to stop giggling and ask if he was alright. He would have laughed to if it was somebody else besides him having to purposely trip to the floor.

Once he had dusted himself off, he walked to the door to find a baby in a suit and fedora that had a lizard o top. Even though he knew it could get him killed, or close enough to death, he picked Reborn up like a child and cooed and a sweet voice, showing innocence instead of knowing the dark secret of his family. His mother came up behind him and asked the question that was just about to form on Tsuna's own mouth.

"Ara? Who is this Tsu-chan? Is he lost?" It scared Tsuna on how well his mother could act. After the announcement of Reborn's arrival, Tsuna had talked to Hibari about their next move.

Hibari suggested/ demanded that Tsuna's mother be let into the loop. Surprisingly, Nana didn't react how Tsuna thought she would. She was mad about being lied to, and more then upset about Tsuna being put into the horrid world known as the mafia, but, she took everything in stride.

She still loved Tsuna, and agreed to act ignorant until the time came. As long as Tsuna still needed her and could come home with the smile he saved for only her, she was happy.

Coming back to he present time, Tsuna nods his head. He could feel the warning aura Reborn let off, but ignored it. He knew he still had a few minutes before the bomb dropped.

"I was just about to as-"

"No need to worry Sawada Nana. I am the home Tutor Reborn. Apparently Iemistu did not inform you of me?" Reborn questioned. Death seemed to linger behind his infant form, making Tsuna suppress a shutter on how quickly the feeling could be turned onto him.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Tsunas mother began to giggle. The hilarity of the scene seemed to much and she dubbled over laughing in great timing to the question. Tsuna gradually joined in until he was clutching his stomach in pain. He was just about to stop when a foot to the side of his cheek smashed into him.

Tsuna, Unable to stop himself from mid-flight slammed into the stairs. The slight, almost inaudible crack told him something got fractured before he felt the pain. Trying to sit up seemed futile as pain seared through his ribs and, the now well known dislocated shoulder.

"Ittie. It... hurts." Tsuna panted. As pain washed over him, as well as unconsciousness, The angry face of his mother came into view. He tried hard to hear, but with the swimming feeling in his most likely bruised head, he could only make out a few words for him mother to Reborn.

_"...DARE YOU!...HURT!... SEND... BACK... HOSPITAL!" _

_'Great. Now Reborn is getting a earful of Sawada Nana's "Momma Bear" mode. Few have come out the lecture as the same person they were before. Many have needed apologies like the sun was on their tail before she would talk to them again and forgive them.' _

This sarcastic thought ran through Tsuna's murky head before he was totally consumed by the darkness. Once totally consumed, Tsuna's consciousness waited until a bright light appeared and he was dragged into a familiar meadow. One that he visited more often then he had dreamed.

'Come out' _Tsuna called as he looked around the meadow, not finding his companion with him. This had started to become a annoying habit. His friend would hide, and wait for Tsuna to acknowledge he was their before making his appearance known to Tsuna._

'Kufufu Tsunayoshi. You finally came when I called. What has been on your mind my little Tuna-fish?' _A sarcastic voice called out before a boy around the age of 15-16 appeared holding a trident. Tsuna slowly took in the appearance of his dearly annoying friend._

_The male had blue hair cropped into spikes that gave his hair the impression of a pineapple. One eye was a beautiful seas blue, while the other was a mesmerizing crimson red. He was a good 2 feet taller then Tsuna, and his obvious Italian heritage gave him a slight tan, though not much. He was pretty slender and well built for the information Tsuna got from him. How did a prisoner of Vindicare get a good build? He may never know._

'Hmm, Reborn is on the move. I was informed around six days ago that I was being tutored by the spartan demon. I tried giving to dame-teen impression on him and got kicked into my stairs while receiving a dislocated shoulder, fractured rib, and most likely a concussion.' _Tsuna answered with a frown. _

_The Hetero-eyed teen in front of him copied the frown with more malice behind it. Tsuna saw the anger and sighed. He bent down and sat of the soft grass before patting the spot beside him. His companion_ _slowly copied and sat in the green blades that gracefully danced._

'You knew it would happen, we both did. Their was no stopping it since I am the last candidate. I didn't want this to happen as much as you.' _Tsuna stated. His friend had to understand... _

_Tsuna hatted everything about the mafia. How they locked his friend away, never to enjoy life. How kids were raised to be killers. How most peoples fates were decided before they could walk and talk. From the highest devils, to the lowest lackeys. The assassins that tried to kill him and his mother, and the ones sent to 'protect' them._

'I know this but, I hate it... You need to destroy the world I could not... Destroy the mafia.' _His friend called. They both started to fade as quickly as they appeared. _'Times... up... I see...'

'Yup... That was quick... Reborn must have... used his flames. I will.. See you soon... Rukudo... Mukuro...'

* * *

**Neko: This is so small. I am ashamed. I wish I could have done more... but don't worry. All will be well. Everything has it's place and I.. will try updating once my mind starts working. **

**Gokudera: I still don't see... JUUDIAME!**

***Neko looks over to see Tsuna walk onto the stage confused and worried getting tackled by me and Gokudera***

**Tsuna: U-um, Neko-chan... Am I late?**

**Gokudera: YOUR SAFE!**

**Neko: Um, yea... *backs away dragging Gokudera* we just finished. Look. **

***Tsuna sees ending credits***

**Tsuna: S-sorry... I got held up by Reborn...  
**

**Neko: well *evil smirk* You can expect to deal with some pain. I am going to call Rito and have her help Reborn in his... tutoring. Ha-ha. Gokudera, you can join him**

**Tsuna/ Gokudera: NOOOOOO!**

**Neko: Ha! Well, this concludes my pitifully short chapter. Review, Follow, and Favorite, and leave a question in your review so I can make a Q&amp;A chapter. Before I go.. I need to address somebody...**

***takes long breath then sighs***

**Neko: Dear guest, I am sorry you seem annoyed and upset over the first chapter. I tried to be original throughout the whole story. Making Tuna-fish smart and from another world, changig up the story line so it would fit, adding a song to the 3rd chapter...That thing in the 1st chapter about the _H__e_, _His, __Him _was a one time thing and shouldn't happen again. I was only going to make this a one-shot so I wanted to empathize. Does that make since? **

**Tsuna: Also How in the first chapter did I sing. The thing about the angels was not a song, It was a true heart felt thing Neko wanted to put down (considering it _was_ suppose to be a one-shot) to get people to understand. I guess you didn't or you are referring to the 3rd chapter. **

**Neko: Yes, that part of the story had a song, but Tsuna wasn't the person singing. I guess you can imagine it like those scenes in movies where you can hear and tell whats happening, but in the background, to fit each scene, is part of the song. (sorry if that is confusing.) By no means was it a "Oh look what a beautiful voice... Lets be friends" as you put it. **

**Gokudera: Tsuna in this fic was bullied in his past life to make him who he is in the current parallel world. To make him _want_ to be strong and smart. To make him fight to keep going so he can understand stuff he never had the chance to in his first world. *starts going of into science mode*  
**

**Neko: I am sorry you didn't like my story. Hopefully later on in my life I can do better and when/if you read it, you can be happy... Well, to all of my Happy readers, I will be posting more often once summer starts and I hope you leave happy reviews! Until chapter 5... Bye-bee!**


	5. Awoken Life: A protective Promise

**NeKo: So.. Tired.. Okay... I have been up all night working on the stories I have already updated so deal with it! I would be working on this but it is F***Ing 7:00am! Let ME Sleep!**

**Fuyu: Then Sleep.. I told you I would do this.. you've over worked yourself!**

**NeKo:Good night! *sleeps***

**Tsuna: Will she be okay?**

**Fuyu: By the end of the chapter she should.. She's been working on a laptop and usually that doesn't bugg her but she's been at it ALL night and the laptop has been refreshing the page before she could finnish.. It was throughly p***ing her off...**

**Tsuna: She's seriously been working ALL night just to post those two stories? And she was wanting to work on two more?**

**Fuyu: Unfortunatly... She can forget to do work for a long time.. but once shes started.. it takes a lot for her to stop.. anyways.. we don't Own KHR...**

**Tsuna: Warning:... Just like last time... There will be Suicidal Thoughts, Smart!Tsuna, Cussing, some Violence latter on, and Crazyness in a bottle. Don't Read if you Don't like! also,to let you all know...**

* * *

_**~Previously~  
**_

_The day Reborn came finally arrived and Tsuna had most everything planned out. Thanks to his false reports, he needed to be known as Dame, and be stupid and no-good. Once reborn arrives, his plans shift lightly south and we get a glimse of Nana's wrath and Listen in as Tsuna talks to Mukuro...  
_

* * *

_**~Namimori Hospital Room 127~**_

Light was the first thing Tsuna noticed as he opened his eyes.

The second was the light weight on his side.

After letting his eyes adjust, Tsuna looks over to see his mother with her head laying on his bed. Well, more the bed he was laying on. Getting one good glance around the room told him exactly where he was. He was in Namimori Hospital. Raising his left hand, he jostled his mother slightly, hopping she would wake.

"O-okasan..." Tsuna croaked out. Truly he was surprised how much it hurt him. All he remembered was Reborn arriving, and then he made Reborn angry. _'Oh shit...'_

Looking around for a most likely pissed of hitman, Tsuna sighed in relief when everything seemed normal. Closing his eyes he tried to remember his latest dream with his friend.

It had actually scared Tsuna the first time Mukuro came to him. He had only been ten at the time and he defiantly didn't believe the person him his dreams were real. He thought he had officially lost it when the strange boy had told him about his past and how he could do 'Illusions'.

_~Memory Start~_

_It was the fifth time that month that he had had the same dream. It was always him running through a forest before emerging into a forest Either the strange boy would already be waiting for him, or would come only minutes after Tsuna did. After that they would talk for hours on end and share small secrets with each other. _

_Tsuna denied the boy was real, he figured it was somebody he had just made up. So he could relieve some stress. Oh how wrong he was. It was in this dream that Tsuna learned wrong._

_'_Mukuro!' _He called out. Even though he couldn't see him, Tsuna could feel Mukuro there already. Laughter proved him right as he once again emerged through the meadow._

_There in the clearing was a eleven year old boy. His hair covered his right eyes, but Tsuna already knew about it. He figured it was to entertain himself. That he wanted a strong superhero type to talk to. _

'Welcome Tsunayoshi' _The young boy exclaimed. Getting up to stand in front of Tsuna, Mukuro materialized a trident from thin air. _'do you still not believe I am real?'

_Tsuna nods before looking up at the sky and sighing. letting himself sink to the ground, Tsuna waits for his companion to join him before he speaks. Mukuro, knowing this conversation may take a while, soon does join Tsuna in sitting. They watch the blades of grass sway in the soft breeze as Tsuna begins._

'I don't believe you are realy. I've told you. It just doesn't seem like everything that has happened to you is possible nor fair.'_ Tsuna begins with a slight frown_. ' But, I have been thinking lately. I've told you that I came from another universe after trying to kill myself. It doesn't seem fair for me to say your not real when my story seems full of lies.'

_Mukuro looks at Tsuna slightly shocked that he would be giving up so easily. _'Kufufu my little rabbit. Giving up already? That doesn't seem like you.'

_Shaking his head, Tsuna slightly laughs before explaining himself. '_No, I want you to prove yourself. I want to wake up with something on me that's fully impossible for me to have on.'

_Mukuro laughs while looking at the now blackening sky. Seeing that Tsuna is waking, he casts one illusion and then walks away into the forest, letting Tsuna awaken._

_~Memory End~_

Laughing at the memory, Tsuna looks at his should with a glance before sighing once again. Mukuro had scared him silly when he woke up to find a tattoo of a trident on his shoulder. He had tried to scrub it off, but it wouldn't budge. Before he started to have a panic attack, Tsuna had closed his eyes to breath. Once he re-opened his eyes, the tattoo was gone and Tsuna believed without a doubt that Mukuro was real.

"Tsu-kun?" Looking over, Tsuna saw him mother looking at him with happy but tired eyes. "Oh Tsu-kun! I am so happy your up! Right now, Reborn is at the house talking to your father about what he's done! Oh gosh Tsuna, you could have been a little more careful around him. He's evil!"

Turning, Tsuna hugs his mother to comfort her. He knew she loved him. Iemistu was never there, so Tsuna had to love her twice as much, not that he would ever complain to her. Her loved her with all his heart. She was way better then the _other woman_ who he once called _mother_.

"I know mom, I know." Patting her back Tsuna tried to comfort his mothers fears. He felt ready to cry himself when he thought of how things went south.

_'Note to self, don't tick off Reborn. Apparently he has either little or no kind cell in his body.' _Shuttering at the thought, Tsuna stops patting his mothers back and looks her dead in the eyes.

"Okasan, You know that I need to do this. I've never been wrong when it comes to my intuition. WE both know why Reborn is here... But I feel like I'll be helping a lotl of people. People who, though I don't need them, need my help. Think about the friends I have already!"

Nana looks at her son with sad eyes. "I... Understand. I just don't want my baby hurt."

"Mom, I can't promise that even If this didn't happen I wouldn't get hurt. You must understand, I am who I am. I am human. You may want to... But one day We can't just be the protected, but the protectors!" Tsuna states. Looking at his mother with love, he leans over with a wince and kisses her cheek.

"Mom, I love you. I will try to protect you. I want you to be safe. Your my only star. I want to find more lights to light up my sky. I promise to be safe." Leaning back With a smile on his face, Tsuna yawns and feels his eyes drop.

"You need rest Honey. Are you sure you promise?" Nana questions while tucking her tired son in. Tsuna opens his eyes long enough to lock eyes with his mother, and vow to her.

"I promise mom. I cannot promise I will not be hurt, but I will be careful. I promise that you will be able to greet me comming into that door. You will not get the news that I've died because I will not let you go that. I... Promise..." Falling asleep, Tsuna leaves his mother looking at him with tears in her eyes.

Her son was already braver then most men, and yet was more fragile than glass. "Sleep Tsuna, my little Hero"

* * *

**Fuyu: She's gonna kill me!**

**Tsuna: Who's gonna kill you Fuyu-san?**

**Fuyu: Neko will! I'm a dead Co-Writer! Good bye world! I'm going to die by my best friends hands!**

**Tsuna: C-calm down! Why would Neko kill you? You were kind enough to help finish a chapter for her while she slept! She will be happy when she wakes up!**

***Suddenly a groan in heard in another room***

**Fuyu: *whispers* S-she's gonna kill me because she wanted it longer than this! Oh god, I hope this appeases the fans! **

**Neko: F-fuyu... were at the end already... lets see... OH MY GAWSH! Fuyu! *cries* It's under f****ing 2000 words! FUYU!  
**

***Fuyu runs, leaving Tsuna to leave with a now crying Neko***

**Neko: I new I should have wrote this. Grrr. I love the gal like a sister, but she just isin't one for long chapters! I hope my fans forgive me! I am trying hard to do everything! School starts soon and... I am so sorry for not updating! **

**Tsuna: I'm sure somebody will like it Neko!**

**Neko: *mumbles* whateva...**

**Tsuna: Please Review, Follow and Favorite the story. Also Follow and Favorite Airashi Neko!**

***Tsuna comforts Neko***


	6. Given Life: A joint Birthday

**Neko: *Jumps on stage* Hello my lovely readers! How's everybody doing lately? I figured I should update since I haven't for a while and so... Here is chapter 6!**

**Tsuna: You took a while Neko... Why didn't you update this story? You've updated or at least worked on your other stories lately but you've not even considered this for a while...**

**Neko: Thanks to reading some kind reviews, PMing some people who read this and brainstorming... I figured it was well time to get back on track.**

**Tsuna: T-that's interesting. So... Should I introduce the guest? *Neko nods* Okay, Say hello to... MUKURO!?**

**Neko: Act happy...**

**Mukuro: Kufufu... Little Vongola, do you have a death with?**

**Tsuna: No...**

**Mukuro: Then do not squeal my name again. *looks at Neko* So, why am I here?**

**Neko: I don't think I did a guest for chapter 5 besides Fuyu, who took over ad ruined my life. I figured now would be a great time since you were just introduced.**

**Mukuro: ... Whatever. I'm just going to do my line now... Airashi Neko does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If she did, I fear for all men...**

**Tsuna: W-wha...**

**Neko: Hush... Warnings: Depressed thoughts, Smart/Clumsy-Tsuna! Cussing, Violence, and lots of CRAZY! Woo!**

* * *

**_~Previously~_**

_Tsuna wakes up after being asleep for a few hours. Finding himself near his mother in the hospital, he thinks about his memories with Mukuro. Soon, Nana awakens and tries to talk Tsuna out of his choice, but Tsuna stands tall, promising to protect his start with all he can_

* * *

_**~Namimori Hospital Parking-lot. 2 weeks later~**_

"Damn Reborn, not using his flames earlier." Muttering under his breath, Tsuna walks alongside his mother, Takeshi and Ryohei to the small red car parked in row A33.

Tsuna only just got released from the hospital, due to healing a lot quicker than a normal person. At first, he was due to stay there for 6 whole weeks, thanks to a broken rib. Reborn had actually been the one to heal him, due to Nono calling him out once he heard the news. Basically, Nono told Reborn to fix his problem.

Tsuna was quite surprised when Reborn came into his room and started to heal him with his Sun Flames. He thought Reborn would have wanted him to use the pain as a form of training, but once Reborn told him to shut up, Tsuna figured it was a forced thing.

Climbing into the back of the car, Tsuna watches as they pull out of the parking lot, and into the streets of Namimori. After a minute, Tsuna closed his eyes, needing rest even though he was in the hospital for three weeks. Most of the time he should of been resting, people were constantly visiting him. Tsuna found it difficult to sleep when you've got a very loud boxer right above your bed constantly asking about joining his club.

Drifting off to sleep, Tsuna faces something he hasn't in awhile. A dreamless sleep. It only felt like seconds as Tsuna drifts of to his subconscious.

The entire car ride was quite silent, leaving an eerie peace. The only ones speaking was Nana, Takeshi and Reborn. Unknown to two of the three,Tsuna was dreading tomorrow. A day both forgot in the hype of Tsuna returning home.

In fact, they were planning Reborn's birthday party. Asking questions about presents and flavors of cake the little hitman prefers. At first, Reborn honestly thought they were planning for Tsuna, but as the talk back longer and more focused on him, It was obvious that wasn't the case.

_'For being so loving and protective of dame-Tsuna, it's hard to believe they forgot such and important day…'_ Reborn thinks as he starts losing interest in his party plans.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was only born one day after the hitman himself. It wasn't typical you'd run into somebody you'd have to live with who's birthday was right after yours. It was even weird that said person's birthday was forgotten to be replaced with yours.

_'Maybe they already discussed dame-Tsuna's party with him.. or are planning a surprise since they know him so well after all... '_ Reassuring himself that his student was not forgotten, Reborn settles himself on said student's fluffy head, closing his eyes to rest.

* * *

**_~With Hibari… Unknown location~_**

Little to Reborn's knowledge, his reassurance went un-found. Hell, if one person was to remember, it would be the demon prefect Tsuna befriended years ago.

Hibari already had his present for his 'friend' as Tsuna calls them. A long sunset orange scarf with matching mittens to warm the brunet during the cold season. They were very similar to the ones he wore himself, thanks to the brunet buying the perfect a new pair every fall since they first year they met.

The brunet had found the perfect sleeping on the roof when he had arrived for one of their usual spars that occurred during free period. Hibari was only half awake by the time small fingers wrapped around his own, covered in cheap and worn mittens.

If it hadn't been for his reflexes kicking in when they did, Tsuna would have ended up with a tonfa in the side of his skull. Tsuna didn't say anything about Hibari's sudden attitude, knowing that he caused it himself. Instead, he threw of his poor gloves and tossed them to Hibari with a light smile.

Hibari blantly refused to take the little warmth offered to Tsuna, already growing fond of the soft yet strong presence nearby him. The one who would willing fight him till both were worn and exhausted. The one when Hibari was in a foul mood, would just stand by him, calming him down with his mere presence.

The next day though, Tsuna returned. This time he brought Dark Purple colored gloves and a scarf, claiming he couldn't buy much more than those. Hibari, hatting owning somebody a favor, in return bought Tsuna his own pair in Sunset Orange.

Since that day, every year the two would buy each other a new pair, along with Tsuna buying each of his other friends their own set. Takeshi with Dark Blue, Kyoko and Ryohei with Yellow and Hana with a mix of Yellow and Light Green. His mother would get a Light Blue.

It was a small tradition that had funnily grown from the two themself when Takeshi found out about the exchange. Of course, the information spread, making our little Tsuna feel obligated to share.

This year was no different, since each person but Tsuna himself had their gloves and scarfs.

Hibari change the scarf texture to be more warm this year since a big storm was suppose to be coming a week before Halloween. The weatherman predicted a drastic drop in the temperature, causing streets to most likely freeze over.

Hibari didn't want to lose his sparring acquaintance to a small cold, no did he?

* * *

_**~Sawada Household, October 13th~**_

Opening his eyes to the blinding sun leaking through his window, Tsuna blinks multiple times before letting his vision focus on the small calendar on the side of his bed. On the char prepared for the month of October, was a yellow square with giant black words reading "Reborns Birthday" on the date.

_'Of course, how could I have forgotten?'_ Tsuna sighs to his thoughts as he drags himself out of bed, glancing at the sleeping hitman in the small hammock in the opposite side of his bed. Since today was a Saturday, there was only a half day for day for school ment Tsuna didn't have to suffer Reborns wrath to hard.

No that it was a problem due to the incident when Reborn first arrived.

Walking slowly down stair, as not to make too much of a noise, Tsuna slips into the kitchen. Pulling out eggs, batter, and breakfast materials, Tsuna set to make a good breakfast. He begins by making plenty of Reborns favorite foods, learning by Reborns constant nagging on him needing to know for when he rules the Vongola.

Why he needed to know was beyond Tsuna himself, but eventually he remembered every platter and how to pronounce every dish. Now he was preparing them for the Hitman's special day, in hopes to get on his good side.

Once the eggs were finished frying, Tsuna turns to a small area of food he had been neglecting. Taking a few eggs himself and cracking them into a bowl. Once adding the right amount of ingredients, he began to stir the contents. Together it would make a small birthday cake, and he was going to add a lizard on the top in frosting to make it have a Reborn touch to it.

"Reborn should enjoy his birthday. I'm sure mom and the others have something great planned. Last year they might have forgotten, but that was because dad returned not to long before so they were kinda excited to see him…" It was sad Tsuna was trying to convince himself and was failing horridly.

Not even Tsuna believed it when he told himself they would remember this year. The only people to remember every years was Hibari and Bombardire. Two people who he didn't see half as much as his other friends and mother.

_'No good… Forgotten… Your not suppose to be here…'_ Grunting in pain through is self doubting thoughts, Tsuna fails to acknowledge the Hitman, watching his every move.

"Lying to yourself will get you nowhere dame-Tsuna" Jumping at the voice, Tsuna turns to face Reborn, who just watched him in annoyance.

"R-r-Reborn! I thought you were asleep. Great! Now your breakfast won't be a surpri- Wait… What do you mean lying to myself?" Tsuna quizzes the small hitman.

Sighing, Reborn hops over to Tsuna, avoiding the slight mess made by the small chief himself. Flicking his forehead, Reborn then gets up and walks out the door.

"Figure it out yourself dame-Tsuna"

Tsuna, slightly peeved, glares at where Reborn was before going back to his food. After everything was prepared, stand up and walk out of the door. If Tsuna really was honest with himself, then it wouldn't be hard for him to honestly say he was a little upset over the fact that Reborn's birthday was right before his own.

But hey, that didn't mean he would stop trying to be nice. Today he could just make it the best birthday for him ever!

Yamamoto, Hana and Kyoko were already waiting outside when Tsuna opened the door and walked out. They seemed to be arguing over something and when Tsuna says arguing, he means Hana is yelling while Yamamoto is laughing at everything she says.

Sighing, Tsuna keeps walking to them, knowing that either they will keep going while walking behind him or they will stop and talk to Tsuna while walking with him. The latter happens as Kyoko sees me halfway through an insult.

"You guys! Stop arguing in front of… Tsuna! You're ready for school? Got everything you need? Did you remember lunch?! Don't tell me you did!"

"Kyoko! What? What are you talking... about...?" He trails off and to see Kyo drag out a 5 star worthy meal and hand it over to him. How could he say no? If Tsuna dose, he'll feel bed and Kyoko might take it wrong and start crying.

"Ano... Kyoko... T-thank you..." Tsuna blushed at the fact that a girl just handed him lunch because she was concerned about him. 'Come on Tsuna, she's your best friend!'

A hand grabbing Tsuna's wrist brings him out of his thoughts and back to reality. Looking up to see Yamamoto, Kyoko, Reborn (when did he get here?), Hana and onii-san (again, when did he get here?) staring at him with concern. It is only then that he feels the throbbing pain to his forehead and relies he was hitting himself. Blushing he look back down, finding hi shoes interesting.

"Dame-Tsuna, whatever could be on your mind you cause you to uncontrollably hit yourself?" Tsuna's jaw drops open at the horror he felt when Reborn talked like that. He sounded like hell was on his side and Tsuna was about to face it in ways of 'Tutoring'.

"Ah, Reborn, I felt like taking the food would be taking advantage of Kyo and her cooking... that's all... and I didn't want that!" He ignores Kyoko ("Tsuna!You don't need to worry!") in the back ground and start walking again.

He really hate unwanted feelings. All his life the only thing that held him back is fear. The only thing pushing him forward was knowing this wasn't his other world. The love from his mother. His friends…

_'Now, I have more people caring for me. Every time I am around them, I feel warm and fuzzy, like I belong there. Like I belong with these people. I don't feel fear or hate when I am around them (except for Hibari) and I enjoy it. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have gotten any of this. And, even though he's been harsh… I really appreciate Reborn even though he is trying to force me to become a Mafia boss and keeps laying out traps for me._

_I've woken up to a 10lb hammer, electrocution shock, bullets. I've had to train with a devil spartan tutor just because he is a sadistic bastard. I've tripped, but my Friends, my Famiglia, they've been there to help me up. Trips with Kyoko to get Ice cream and cake make me feel like a real teen. Yamamoto and Hana bickering over something random is always enjoyable to watch. Even though these moments aren't all the best, I've enjoyed every single one. I feel like I truly have a Family. My mom and I aren't really alone anymore, and that makes me happy...'_

Tsuna smiles at these thoughts and before he relies they were at school. He sighs and enter the classroom. Today they have another sub because the school still hasn't found a permanent replacement for Natsumi-Sensei.

Funny what happens when the teacher tries to call you a liar and the next thing that know, all their secrets are spilled and they've lost their job.

* * *

The rest of Tsuna's classes drone on for the day and lunch goes without problem. Tsuna is kinda glad that everything stays decently normal. After school he walked with the small group until they got to his home.

Just like Tsuna had thought, his Okaa-san had already started out the party Reborn's birthday and had circled it with a big yellow sharpie on the big calendar. Sighing, Tsuna waits for Reborn to jump off his head before he head into the kitchen.

The second Tsuna open the door he finds that there is piles of food wrapped, baked, and spread all over the table. 'Okaa-san really out did herself. She always does, and always has, for as long as I can remember…'

**_~FLASHBACK, Sawada household~_**

_6 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi was sitting in his bedroom trying to remember what the answer to 2+3=? was. He knew his kindergarten teacher miss Hallyan-Sensei went over this same problem during class but, he just couldn't remember it!_

_"Gezz, this not fair! I'm trying to have good grades but it's so hard to remember things! I wish Otou-san was here to help..." Sighing the little 5 year old goes back to his work._

_He knew something big was gonna happen because him Okaa-san was cooking a feast. Just the smell of the gravy, potatoes, chicken (Ex.) made his mouth water. His mother could be a famous cook for all he knew. His Otou-san was never home so his Okaa-san must have some type of job!_

_DING! ... DONG!_

_Tsuna stands up from the desk in his bedroom and runs down the stairs to wait for his to mother open the door. He didn't open the door himself because he couldn't look out of the peep-hole and his Okaa-san said not to open doors if he doesn't know who is on the other side._

_A Minute passed after the first doorbell ring when the second one occurred._

_"Okaa-san!" He called, "Okaa-san, somebody at the door!"_

_Hearing her son call for her, Nana came out worrying he was having another panic attack. All he worries were put to rest when she entered to see her son pouting at the door. "Ah, Tsu-chan, you want to open it this time?"_

_Nodding furiously in reply, Tsuna waits until his Okaa-san looks through the peep-hole, and the small squeal her mother gave made him more excited to open it up. Once his mother moved from the door, Tsuna runs to the door, grabbing the handle and making it fly open with all the force his small arms could muster._

_"OTOU-SAN!" Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes when the man he hadn't seen for a year was right in front of him._

_"Tsuna! NANA!" Iemitsu grab his two favorite people on the earth and brings them into an air-crushing hug. He had finally finished his paperwork for the CEDEF and had gotten permission from Nono to come home for a little while._

_It was a rare occasion indeed for Iemitsu to come home from 'The mine fields'. Tsuna knew he really worked for the Vongola, but let his mother live her fantasy. That was the few times when the Sawada family was whole again and could act as a family._

_That night was a feast,and so were the other 4 nights until Iemitsu had to leave once again for work. Nana and Tsuna were upset of course but knew that he would return again one day. And, when that happened, there would be more feasts._

* * *

**_~End of flashback, With Tsuna~_**

Tsuna sighs at the memory. He still loved both his parents, (well not his Otou-san as much as his Okaa-san.) but they are very... forgetful and a little air headed when it came to things.

Tsuna looks around the kitchen and find his Okaa-san humming and stirring what looks to be chocolate pudding.

"Okaa-san," He call out to her, "Okaa-san, why are you cooking so much? Is Otou-san coming home?"

He knew that wasn't the cause for her to be cooking this much, but he couldn't help but wonder what she would tell. To see if he was wrong. To see if it really was Otou-san or his birthday.

"No silly!" She looks over her shoulder and smiles. "It's Reborn-kun's Birthday tomorrow!"

Tsuna sighs and smile."Ah well then I best be off! I need to work on my homework with Reborn and then buy him a present!"

Tsuna fake joy before leaving the kitchen that held his humming, joyful, and spirited mother.

Walking up the stairs, Tsuna goes to his room, making himself tripping on this from here-and-there, and then 'tried' and do his homework. Reborn ended up blowing the small table up like... 30 times because he either chose to get it wrong or Tsuna was in lala land.

_'How about 'The Worlds Best Hitman' mug for him?'_ Tsuna wounders, not paying attention to the stedily growing angry hitman.

**BANG!**

"Dame-Tsuna! Pay attention! What has you so focused that you can't even get this simple math problem right?" Reborn's irritation is easily heard by his voice as he snaps Tsuna out of his thoughts once again.

Tsuna figures it's better to tell the truth. 'He will probably consider me childish but, I couldn't care. Right now, I feel like Reborn is the only person I can confide in at this moment. My mother will probably act like it's just a shopping trip she forgot, Yamamoto will end up worried and upset, Kyoko will act like I just took a bullet in front of his eyes.'

"Ah Reborn, do you know what the 14th is?" I can see him consider something but when he shakes his head 'yes. Tsuna waits for his answer, but when Reborn remains quiet, he sighs.

"Reborn, the 14th is a very important day for me. Its my -" He mumble looking down.

* * *

_**~Reborn's POV~**_

"...It's my -" I was waiting for him to say it. It was cruel to act like I had no Idea what day tomorrow was, but the boy needs to learn what speaking up meant.

"Speak up dame-Tsuna," I start up frustrated, I see him flinch and wonder if she is already upset over the date, "Mumbling won't get you anywhere with me. The most it will do is make me transform Leon into a gun. Now if it's not important enough for you to speak up then answer problem numbe-"

"It's My BIRTHDAY!" Tsuna looks up and I see tears in his eyes. _'Why the hell is he crying? I know he mentioned them forgetting one other time unless… Dame-Tsuna's birthday wasn't remembered as often as it should.'_

I snap out of my small train of thoughts to see Tsuna wipe his tears and smile. I am starting to hate it and get annoyed when that boy smiles like that. I can tell, it's never ever real. Most of it is fake.

I bet this is one of the reasons though.

I had heard Nana was a forgetful woman and once and awhile forgot to pick Tsuna up from school. That's around the time Tsuna's grades began to get worst. I wonder if that's why. He couldn't of felt alone and forgotten though.

There was his friends for one. Two, his mother seems to love him very much… But from reports sent to me, Tsuna was bullied and had bad grades. The only reason the Vongola cares for his existence is the fact that he is the only heir left.

_'Look at me being all sentimental...'_ I scoff at the thought and look back at my Baka student . He must've guessed I couldn't care, because he dropped the subject to try figuring out the next problem…

_'Do I care?'_ I can't answer that question and let the subject be for right now. He should learn that not all bosses can get through life easily.

* * *

_**~1 3/4 days later... Tsuna's birthday~**_

_'It's my Birthday!'_

_Reborn had just sat there quietly, like he couldn't care. He must be angry that he interrupted him and yelled at him. 'Oh god', Tsuna felt as if he just signed his death wish…_

Almost a day ago, Tsuna had told Reborn about his birthday and, truthfully, he's not even shown the fact that he knows... Right now Tsuna was standing at the end off the table in the kitchen singing Happy Birthday to Reborn.

It's 11:42pm so Reborn is almost officially...Well, nobody even knew his age. Tsuna looks up just in time for the last verse to come up in the song. He must feel great, sitting up there about to blow off the candles to the cake.

_'Don't Think like that! Do you want to ruin his party?'_ Tsuna smiles sadly and shakes his head softly. Of course he didn't though they have only known each other for 3-4 months, and some of that he was in a coma for, he still thinks Reborn is 'okay'.

Once the singing is done and the cake is passed around, Tsuna heads up to his room. The only people present for the party were Kyoko, Reborn, Nana, Hana and a woman named Bianchi. Bianchi had showed up one day looking for Tsuna so she could kill him. Over time, it proved that she was just wanting to get Reborn back, claiming to be his 4th lover.

Truly and honestly, the woman scared Tsuna. She doesn't even try half the time to make poisonous food yet Tsuna has had to stop her multiple times.

Another thing that scares him it the fact that every time Reborn, you know... the guy with a thousand or more hidden weapons, enters the same room as her... She squeals and Reborn allows her to basically baby him.

Even now she still tries to kill Tsuna, but after Tsuna took the time to show her how to bake a cake without poison, they are on better terms than before.

Once Tsuna is in his room, he grab his white and orange skull hoodie and sneaks back down stairs. Things are quiet so he figures everybody is too busy eating cake to talk or do anything else. Tsuna opens the door after slipping on his shoes and leaves.

Where was he heading? Tsuna was heading to the one place he knew he could go to celebrate his birthday without questions being asked on why he was there, or anything like that. Tsuna was going to TsuyoSushi. The finest sushi restaurant he's ever been to.

_'It's will take maybe 15-20 minutes before they release I am gone, so that gives me enough time to pick up a cake, a present, turn off my cell, and get to TsuyoSushi. I buy a strawberry ice cream cake, and a new manga.'_

Currently, Tsuna was reading -Man, and the on the way to the restaurant, he picked up the volume 5.

When Tsuna got to TsuyoSushi he sees the lights on but, today they are closed. _'Strange, they never close on a Wednesday...'_

Figuring Yamamoto forgot to switch the sign, Tsuna slowly cracks open the door to peek in…

"SURPRISE!"

Tsuna in surprise opens up the door more to see a banner that says 'Happy Birthday Tsuna!' and everybody smiling at him.

"How? How did you know!?" Tsuna can't help but ask. When I say everybody was there, I mean everybody. Yamamoto, Mr. Yamamoto, Kyoko, Onii-san, Hana, Mom, Reborn, Bianchi, Nana, and somehow Hibari was convinced to be here.

Reborn jumps up and hits Tsuna in the back of the head. "Baka-Tsuna! Do you really think I would let your subordinates… Your friends left out when you told me when your birthday was?"

Tsuna shakes his head no. Of course not. This is Reborn we are talking about. Tsuna bets he bribed Bianchi and Hibari, guilt tripped Kyoko and Yamamoto, told Ryohei there would be cake, asked Mr. Yamamoto to host my birthday party, and told/reminded Nana about his birthday.

Tsuna looks at the clock and it reads 12:02, that means that he was now 15 years old! Tsuna truly smiles for the first time in a long time and let his friends and family surround his. Tsuna gets praises, hugs, a kiss on the cheek from his mother, and then hears Reborn say something that gave him chills down his spine.

"Time to party, Vongola Style."

* * *

**_~After the Party~_**

When Reborn said Vongola Style, he meant horror hidden into party games. Tsuna ended up being whacked, tripped and had a cake smashed into his face. He had to pick who had the best talent, play Truth OR Dare, and end the party off exchanging gifts.

Tsuna and Reborn both got their gifts at the same time so many things did get mixed up in the process. Nonetheless, it was fun to see who's present was who's, especially at the end when the two birthday hosts exchanged presents to each other.

Reborn the little bastard gave Tsuna a condom for his birthday present and Tsuna was very tempted to smash his mug but thought better of it. Better be on his good side considering the fact Tsuna never did end up finishing his math homework yesterday due to being distracted.

Now laying on his bed, Tsuna smile and closes his eyes. Before he falls asleep, Tsuna catches one last glimpse of Reborn and smiles. _'If it weren't for him, I guess I would have ended up celebrating my birthday alone once again this year. I guess, the truth is... He really is not a bad person after all…'_

With that last thought, Tsuna falls asleep, knowing that he still has friends and family who are finally here to care for him, and try hard to show that they really do.

* * *

**Neko: Oh… My… Fanfiction lord… That was hard!**

**Tsuna: All you did was copy off your old story! I can't believe you cheated! All you did was looked for Katekyo Hitman Reborn: alternate Reality on your account and copied the whole thing!**

**Neko: … So what if I did? What are you gonna do about it shrimp?**

**Mukuro: Shimp? He's only an inch shorter than you…**

**Neko: S-shut up you jerk…. Anyways. Yes, this is like my story KHR:AR… But I was lazy, bored, and this already had such a good plot. Plus it helped me throw in Bianchi without having to involve the loyal dog…**

**Mukoro: How thoughfull…**

**Tsuna: Lay alright…**

**Neko: SHUT UP TSUNA! Anyways…I actually did something I normally don't do anymore. I switch the POV for a frame there... I didn't really want to change it up and figured it would be cool to see Reborn's all of you reading...I PASSED 5000 WORDS FOR THIS CHAPTER! **

**Tsuna: What?! You... YOU DID?!**

**Mukuro: Surprise surprise... you finally accomplished something...**

**Neko: IKR! This wso makes up for Chapters 1,2,4 and 5! Here is your update my lovely readers! Review, follow and favorite A Angel Falling! Also follow and favorite Airashi Neko! See you in my other stories and my next update! Bye-bee!**


	7. Life's Entertainment: The Arcade

**Neko: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post a Halloween chapter here. I really wanted to but it's already too late. I don't know **_**why **_ **I can't seem to post chapters more frequently… but I am seriously trying…**

**Tsuna: Somehow I doubt that Neko… Anyways, what's your excuse this time?**

**Neko: Reading…**

**Tsuna: Reading?  
Neko: Yea! There are just so many good fanfic's that I am reading right now… It's really hard to focus on anything else! I promise… I am going to finish every story I have bookmarked so I can work on my stories…**

**Tsuna: Good luck with that…**

**Neko: Thanks… Okay Tsu-chan… Our lovely guess who has been surprisingly quiet is going to do the warnings!**

**Haru: Hahi! D-don't read this impure horrible book if you're like me and don't like: Depressed thoughts, Smart/Clumsy-Tsuna! Cussing, Violence and the Canon being changed a LOT!**

**Tsuna: U-um Airashi Ne-**

**Haru: Tsuna-San! *glomps Tsuna**

**Neko: Haha…Tamashi Shimai does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… Cause if I did, I'd still be making it! **

* * *

_**~Previously~**_

_Tsuna soon makes a full recovery and returns home from the hospital. Now, he is planning for something he despises… His birthday. What our little Tsu-chan didn't know was a surprise birthday party awaited him, with all his friends and family there to celebrate. _

* * *

_**~Sawada House, 2 weeks till Thanksgiving, Tsuna's POV~**_

"Wake up Dame-Tsuna" That's the only warning Tsuna gets before Reborn heads to hit him with a 5lb Leon hammer.

Groaning, Tsuna sits up in bed, glancing at the time. It was just hitting five thirty. Groaning once again, Tsuna swings his legs over the bed and slides off. It was only a few weeks till thanksgiving so people had begin getting prepared…

For Christmas and New Years. It happens every year, people skipping over the preparations of Thanksgiving until the last minute, mulling over Christmas. Songs on the radio talked about children getting presents and sitting near the fireplace for warmth.

"Geez, Reborn. Do you have to try and kill me every morning? You know I get up when you say to." Tsuna states, heading over to the closet to grab his clothes.

It was a sunday so he had no school, leaving the whole day for him. This also meant that Takeshi, Kyoko and Hana would grab him to the Arcade. Lambo would most likely tag along, to bored with staying at the house. Nana would send Iping and Bianchi with to go shopping and Reborn would just tag along because he could.

"Nothing's happened so stop complaining, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn replies, sipping on a small cup of coffee.

Grumbling, Tsuna gets dressed and heads downstairs. Just like it's been that last month or two, only Nana was awake at this time. She was cooking away in the kitchen. Walking up to his mother, Tsuna calls out.

"Need help, Okaasan?" Nana turns at the sound of her son's voice to spot him right behind her. Letting out a breath, she nods. "That would be great Tsu-chan. Did Reborn wake you again?"

The grone Tsuna let out gave Nana her answer. Giggling, She hands over the pancake mix she had been working on over to her son, starting on the eggs and bacon.

It was a normal occurrence. Together, the two would cook breakfast, and around 8:30am everybody would be awake and hungry. Today was no different as Bianchi slides into the dining room with Reborn in her clutches.

Ten minutes later, a large crash was heard before a squeal erupted throughout the house. Footsteps thundered down the stairs and through the hall until once again the dining room was filled with yelling children.

"Lambo! I-pin! No running through the house!" Tsuna gripes, a headache already forming. Both children stop, looking as Tsuna for a second before glaring at each other and sitting at the table, ready for food.

Once everybody was settled and the plates had been set out,Tsuna goes to sit in his seat, only to stop due to the door being knocked on. Heading to see who it was, Tsuna failed to notice as both Lambo and Reborn steal his meal.

"Hello?" Tsuna asks, opening the door a crack to check their visitor. In front of him on the porch was a grinning Takeshi, looking down at Tsuna. "Oh, hi Takeshi…"

Opening the door wide, Tsuna lets his best friend enter the house. He heads back to the dining room, only o grone at the lack of food on both his plate, and in the serving dishes. Turning back to his friend, He tilts his head to the side in question.

"Hey Tsuna, wanna go to the Amusement park or the Arcade?" Takeshi asks, sounding too cheerie for this early in the morning.

Nodding, Tsuna glances back at the room filled with people and then slips on his shoes, trying not to draw too much attention. Heading out the door with Takeshi, he grabs his best friend's wrist as soon as they exited the house and begins to run away with him.

"H-hey! Tsuna, what's going on?" Takeshi asked, easily keeping up with the short brunette. Tsuna looks at his friend, stopping after the turn the corner of the street. "If we stayed any longer, everybody would have ended up coming. Again!"

Takeshi laughs at his friend's obvious distress, and begins to head towards the Arcade. Once they arrive, they run into Ryohei, who had arrived around opening time. Together, the three begin playing games and trying to beat the highscores. Tsuna beats the high score on a shooting game, having hit almost all the targets.

"How'd you do that to the EXTREME Sawada?" Tsuna glances up in amusement at Ryohei, and smiles. "Easy! I've played this game enough to remember every pattern the targets move in."

Ryohei looks at Tsuna confused for a second before pumping his fist in the air and yelling 'EXTREME' drawing the attention of any passerby's. Later on in the day, they stop by the food court. There, they run into Hana and Kyoko, along with one girl who glares at Tsuna the second that she sees him.

"H-hihi!" She squeaks. "It's the guy who makes babies impure!"

"W-what?" Everybody asks, utterly confused on the girls proclamation. Tsuna just turns around, looking to see if somebody was behind him. Seeing nobody, he turns back. "Do you mean me?"

"Yes!" The states, glaring hard. "Haru-desu has been watching you! It all started when Haru saw the cute babies around you…"

The girl, now named Haru, then goes on a explanation on how she's been watching (*cough* Stalking *cough*) Tsuna in his house for the past week. She had seen him yelling at Reborn over something, swatting grenades from Lambo, and throwing I-pin whenever the time-bomb started counting down.

"Umm…" Tsuna starts, but he has to dodge as Haru tries to punch him in the jaw. Ducking the punch, Tsuna jumps behind Takeshi.

"Get back here1" She screams. She goes to lunge for Tsuna again, but Takeshi stops her. "Let me go! He's going to hurt the babies!"

"Mental!" Tsuna whispers, just so he could hear. He looks at his friends for help, snapping Kyoko and Hana out of their shock.

Both girls hold back Haru, Kyoko going on a rant on how Haru was spouting lies and needed to stop attacking and stalking other people. That she only saw half of whatever happened and didn't know the full situation.

This calms Haru enough to let Tsuna come out from behind Takeshi and talk to her. "Haru-san. I really think this was just a misunderstanding…"

"What do you mean, desu?" She asks, now calm enough to be let go.

Tsuna then explains without mentioning the Mafia. How I-pin would explode (she took this as anger issues) and how Lambo's father kept sending him the little grenades even though Tsuna's asked him not to. Lambo only being five means that he accidentally pulls the pin, so Tsuna has to keep throwing them away.

Reborn, Tsuna just said that him and Reborn had gotten into an argument and the Reborn was older and smarter than what he seemed. Haru understood, stating that her and her step sister on her mother's side argued with her a lot and they usually ended up yelling.

Tsuna couldn't help the sigh of relief when Haru said she understood, not having understood half of the explanation himself. "Girls are so weird…"

Takeshi just laughs at him and Ryohei begins to say goodbye to the girls as they headed to a cake shop down the street, opposite of where the boys were headed. In another five minutes, the boys had arrived to the food shop, now remembering their growling stomachs.

Among passing, Tsuna saw a gang of boys fighting with a silver haired foreigner. Taking it as the Yuzka, Tsuna leaves it be. The gang was getting their asses whooped anyways so it wasn't like Tsuna could do much to help.

Entering the shop, Tsuna glanced back one more time, and swore the boy glared at him as he walked away. This sends chills down Tsuna's spin, not remembering the boy nor causing him to be so mad at him either.

Once inside, the boys order food and side at a table. Takeshi automatically jumps into a story about baseball. Tsuna, knowing the story was going to take a while, rests his head on his hands. Letting his gaze settle on the colorful shops across the street, his mind wanders to the boy who he saw. He looked really mad at Tsuna, but that could just be because Tsuna was watching him as the gang fought with the guy.

'_This is confusing. I probably shouldn't think so hard into it. He's just a gangster with a bad attitude.'_Tsuna thinks, turning his gaze back to his two overly enthusiastic friends. Even if something bad were to happen. They would be right there, and if they couldn't… Well, Hibari would kill him if he let himself her hurt by somebody who he knows is weaker than himself.

"-oom! That's how the machine stopped working! We thought price would be canceled but Tsuna, thanks again for this by the way, got one of his friends to fix it!" Takeshi gushes. Tsuna, just taking note that the story was near over, laughs sheepishly.

"You don't have to thank me. Shoichi was so willing to help fix it." He says, thinking of his red-headed friend. Irie Shoichi was in the same year as them, but only because of his smarts. A great technician, if the baseball club and robotics club have anything to say about it, and shy.

He had actually bumped into Shoichi on his first day to Namimori Middle. Since Tsuna was in his 2nd year there, and already the president. The boy had been looking for the councils office so he could get his schedule from Gurada Naniki, a bouncy green haired girl who was on the student council.

Naniki hadn't been in the room when Shoichi came in, but Tsuna had. Poor Shoichi nearly shit his pants when he realized he was casually talking to the president of the school. How did he figure it out? He called Tsuna Gurada-san and asked him if he could have the papers.

Tsuna, used to being confused as a girl by this point, softly corrected him while searching for 'Irie Shoichi, year 1. Shochi recognised and ended up trying to apologise and freaking out. Tsuna had to calm him down and they became friends after Tsuna invited him to sit at Tsuna's table.

Letting himself slip out of the memories, Tsuna stand up with the two others, silent. They don't notice, being loud enough to cover up anything he said if he tried. As they leave the shop and head back to the arcade, Tsuna fails to notice being watched by two different people evilly.

* * *

**Neko: Haha! I'm done! I kinda, maybe forgot when exactly Tsuna became school president… so that might be slightly off… Sorry! Lol, I was listening to this really creepy song to write this. Don't ask thou, because I really don't know how 'Murder' inspired me to finish this damn chapter. **

**Tsuna: Did you just add two new characters?**

**Neko: Yup!**

**Haru: I would never hurt Tsuna-san!**

**Neko: *deadpans* I think I made you less violent than in the real show. Anyways, you're going to show up again… Since you had such a lame appearance. **

**Tsuna: That's a little hars-**

**Haru: HOW RUDE!**

**Neko: Not rude, the truth…(**_**This is the point where Neko realizes she insulted herself with her lazy writing by giving Haru such a lame appearance**_**.) Now… To all my lovely readers, Please Follow Favorite and Review A Angel Falling! All your Reviews and stuff really encourages me to write more!**

**Tsuna: Please check out the other stories on the account Airashi Neko! **

**Neko: Also check the polls put up for this and the other stories! Bye-bee!**


	8. IMPORTIANT AN! MUST READ!

**~THIS IS A AUTHORS NOTE!~**

**Neko: Hey guys. This is an Author Note going on all of our current stories being worked on that are on Hiatus and not on Hiatus of this current moment. **

**Okami: There is something we need to tell you but it's really hard to say…**

**Fuyu: Right now, all members of Tamashi Shimai are going through a hard time. We won't be able to write in our stories for a while. This could last from a few weeks to a few months. The time is unpredictable. **

**Koinu: A-as of December 27th Neko and Okami's b-brother, aka my cousin, got into a… a a-accident… *Koinu starts crying* **

**Neko: As of now he is in critical condition. The jackass who hit him ran so we can't even have that f*cking justis! *Neko bites her lip and Fuyu pats her shoulder, Fuyu's eyes tearing up* Our brother might not make it, though things are looking up because he came out of his coma yesterday on the 28th around 7am-10am. Around that time was blurry. **

**Koinu: I wouldn't know.. I had to babysit my sisters and brother… *looks down sadly***

**Fuyu: I couldn't tell, remember… We live in different cities? At least you guys live in the same one…**

***Neko hugs Fuyu before the other two join in. After a brief hug we let go.***

**Okami: This is just to let you know what's going on. We don't know what's going to happen with our brother so we need to be there with him as much as possible. **

**Koinu: This message isn't for pity for those who like to hate on A.N's like this… This is so we don't leave you in the dark and suddenly disappear off the face of the earth.**

**Neko: If you go to the top of our profile page, right under our pen-names we will be updating about our situation under **_**Babakuma **_**so if you want to check that out you can. That is only to let you know if our brother/ cousin is doing fine and to let you know we are still living as well. **

**Fuyu: like we said we aren't looking for haters right now because it's already hard enough on us as it is. We hope you guys can understand why we are leaving our stories right now.. right? It's not like we won't get back on them.. and we might update them if we feel up to writing a chapter. **

**Neko: Thank you for reading this and we will return! Even if it takes a few months, please stay strong and wait for us to get back on our feet. Have a happy New-Years everybody!**

**Okami: Happy New-Year's weirdo's!**

**Koinu: Do Enjoy you'r New Year's everybody!**

**Fuyu: Don't flip your shit and have fun on New Years. Don't forget to set your revolutions and rememebr that Daylight's saving is comming for an end for some of you guys! Remeber to set your clocks back to norm-**

**Neko: Thats it for this guys! Bi-bee and wait for us!**

**Okami: *Okami tackles Neko* DON'T STEAL MY LINE! Bye-Bee!**

**Koinu: *Koinu giggles at Neko and Okami's antics* Don't forget about us! Love you guys! Stay faithful! Good-bye!**

**Fuyu: Ciao Ciao readers. **

**(If this part is showing up in the stories but not the others, just know that there is a reason for this. The Forgotten Story and La notte e Cielo will be appearing on another story site called under the name of Broken Nightmare. AAF ((A Angel Falling)) is also put on under the name of Kiseki Tamashi)**


End file.
